Surprise
by ShaneT
Summary: Ben and Kevin get caught making out... by his parents.   9 Chapters about how it led to the awkward confrontation and cute Bevin moments
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I've got a brand new series! This one does not take place after "Help" or "Time Heals" but it will come out in chapters. I've actually already finished this, and split it into 9 parts. I will update maybe twice a week, so it will be up before winter break. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Surprise: Part 1**

* * *

The older teen and his burnet lover had just been interrupted from their intense make-out session by the younger boy's parents. It was beyond awkward.

Ben was sitting on the floor beside the couch where Kevin was lying down, topless. Ben's parents stood at the front door to the house with looks of awe. Ben's dad shocked at what the two boys were doing to each other. Ben's mom was in shock that her son had been kissing that "ruffian" as she called him, thinking, "Ben could do so much better than this boy…"

While his parents stood in the open doorway, Ben quickly got up and looked over to his partner, who lay flat on the couch, squeezing a pillow over his chest and face, trying to cover up his bareness and red face.

"Mom, Dad, I didn't know you'd be home so early" Ben put on his shirt and brushed his pants off, trying to act casual in front of his parents after they caught him in the middle of a very dirty and surprising act.

"We're sorry sweetheart, " Sandra stared at her son with her eyes bulging out of her face. "I should have called before we left, I didn't know you were 'entertaining' tonight." She wobbled into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, "Why is everything soaked?" she shrieked from the other room. Meanwhile Carl stood in the living room tightly clenching his suitcase in his hand.

Kevin stood up and put his shirt back on. "Ahhhh…. Hi Mr. Tennyson!" Kevin chirped out awkwardly. "How was your trip?" Ben looked over to the boy beside him, he whispered, "What are you trying to do? Just go, I'll call you later."

"I was just trying to be friendly." Kevin whispered back. "Oh look at the time, its past my bed-time, so I've got to go, I'll see you later." Kevin gave a quick wave and scrambled out of the house and into his car, getting away as quick as possible.

Carl was too shocked to pay attention to anything Kevin had said. Ben went over to his dad and took the suitcase out of his hands. The burnet looked down to see if his dad was still breathing. "Dad?" His father looked up and met his son's eyes. "Lets talk about this tomorrow Ben" Carl snatched the suitcase back from his son and went into the kitchen to talk to his wife.

Ben ran upstairs to his room and closed the door. "Fuck!" He turned and leaned against the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor of his room in pitch black and silence.

_How did this all start you may ask? Well I shall tell you.

* * *

_

**To Be Continued...**

**That was my attempt to start the story with drama and suspense, hope you guys like it so far. The next part will be up soon probably. Please comment and review, i love to hear your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Part 2 is up! Hope you guys enjoy it, this part takes a look back to the beginning of the story. Sorry if its confusing, i wrote it all in one piece, then sliced it into 9. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Surprise Part 2**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and Ben Tennyson had an extra skip in his step while walking to Mr. Smoothy today. He was on his way to meet Kevin and had some exciting news to tell him. Ben finally arrived at the smoothie shop and spotted his boyfriend.

The 'too cool for school' Kevin Levin was leaning on the hood of his car with his arms crossed with a toothpick in his mouth. He was the epitome of a sexy bad-boy. Ben ran across the parking lot to the older teen, shouting "HEY! KEVIN!"

The raven-haired boy turned his head quickly at the sound of his name, seeing Ben made Kevin smirk. He opened his mouth to speak but forgot about the toothpick in his mouth. The slender piece of wood fell into his mouth, causing the muscular boy to start choking on it.

"Kevin?" Ben just stood in front of the older teen with a confused look on his face. "Are you okay?" Kevin pointed down his throat in a way to signal to Ben he had something stuck in it. "CHHHhhh" Kevin wheezed out. "Oh my god, are you choking?" Ben ran behind Kevin and tried to perform the heimlich maneuver, but he was too small compared to Kevin to do anything helpful. So Ben did the only other logical thing to do, he transformed into Nanomech and flew into Kevin's mouth.

"Found it!" Ben/Nanomech pulled the lodged stick out of Kevin's throat and flew out of his mouth. Ben transformed back into himself and held the toothpick in his hand. "I'm going to guess you don't want this back, do you?"

Kevin took the tiny piece of wood from his partner's hand and threw it behind his shoulder. He then pulled the small burnet close to his own muscular body and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Ben's eyes widened from the surprising act taking place in public. Kevin slowly pulled his tongue out of Ben's mouth. "Kevin!" Ben whisper/yelled at the older teen. "I thought we were keeping this on the DL, what if people saw?" Ben quickly looked around the busy parking lot to see if anyone was staring at the boys.

"Relax Benji, that's the fun of it. With all of this sneaking around we're bound to get caught, might as well make it a big show, right?" Ben pouted at his secret boyfriend, "I thought the point of sneaking around was to make sure no one finds out. And that our secret stays secret."

"I know." Kevin told the younger boy. "I'll be more careful, sorry babe." Kevin kissed Ben's forehead as an apology, which made Ben roll his eyes, wondering if Kevin had listened to anything he had said. "Lets just get a smoothie and go back to my place!" Ben grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him into Mr. Smoothy.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys liked this part, its just the follow-up to part 1. Please review/comment, i love to hear your thoughts/feedback :)**

**p.s. does anyone else catch the irony of kevin wanting to be caught in a big spectacle? hehe :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Part 3 is now up! I know i originally said 2 chapters per week, but i cant wait! hehe, its prob gonna be all up before it even hits december... But its more for you to enjoy! Hope you guys like this part!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Surprise Part 3**

* * *

The two boys finally arrived at Ben's house where Sandra and Carl were packing their suitcases into the family car. Kevin pulled his car up to the curb and turned the car off. The two boys got out and walked over to Ben's parents. "Oh, Hi Ben!" Sandra waved to her son from across the lawn. "How was school sweetheart?" She went over and gave Ben a big mom-hug. "Ahhhh. It was fine, thanks mom." Ben struggled to get free from his mom's tight squeeze. "So do you guys need any help loading up the car?"

"I think I'm just about done" Ben looked past his mom to see his dad who had just lifted up the last suitcase into the car. "Where are you guys going?" Kevin looked over to Ben confused.

"I'm not going anywhere, my parents-" "Sandra and Carl!" Sandra shouted from the house. She popped her head out of the house, "You call us by our names Ben, we're not just your parents, we're your friends too."

"Right… Sandra and Carl" Ben corrected himself, "are going to visit my Aunt Vera who lives in a retirement community out in some desert. Gwen and I went to visit her with Grandpa Max that summer." Ben told the older boy. "It was pretty boring. Until we found these crazy zombie aliens that tired to steal everyone's brains."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy "Your kidding, right." Ben giggled at Kevin's expression. "That's a story for another time Kev." Ben turned to face his parents as they closed the trunk to the packed station wagon. "When did you guys say you were leaving again?"

Ben wanted to know when they would be gone, so he could be alone with Kevin on his home turf. Not that Ben didn't mind going over to Kevin's apartment, but he sometimes wished he could spend their nights together in his own bed.

"We'll be gone tomorrow morning before you wake up, Carl wants to hit the road by 7:00am." Sandra sighed at the thought of when she would have to wake up, if they were going to leave by 7. "Just no crazy parties while we're gone, okay Ben?" She joked as she and Carl walked back into the house.

"Yeah Ben, no crazy parties" Kevin wagged his finger at the younger teen. "Shut up Kevin" Ben pouted. Sandra stuck her head out of the window in the living room and shouted, "Kevin, would you like to stay for dinner?" This invitation caused Ben to turn bright red. His mom had just invited his secret boyfriend to family dinner. Kevin was opening his mouth and was about to respond to the request when Ben put his hand over the older boy's mouth and whispered into his ear, "I will kill you if you say 'yes'." Ben quickly spun around to face his mom again and smiled at her, "Sorry mom, Kevin was just going, but he really appreciates your invitation."

With that crisis averted Ben turned back to Kevin, who still had his mouth covered by Ben's slim girly hands. "I'll call you tonight, and we can make a time for you to come over." He slowly took his hand off of the raven-haired teen's mouth and replaced his hand with a quick kiss on the lips. "That's to hold you over until I see you next." Ben quickly scanned his neighborhood to see if anyone had seen their intimate public moment. Luckily, no one was around.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys liked this one! hehe, i love sandra asking kevin over for dinner, its cute :P Anyways, review/comment, i love to hear your thoughts! Next part will prob be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Horray! Here is part 4! This one is kinda short and filler in the story, so im uploading part 5 right after! (you guys deserve it since i didnt post for a couple of days.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Surprise Part 4**

* * *

After dinner was finished Ben ran up to his room and flopped on his bed. He reached to his desk for his phone that sat on top. He lay on his stomach as he sent a message to Kevin, "Hey loverboy, My parents will be gone until Monday morning. I've got a lot of homework to do tomorrow, and I promised I would take Julie to a movie that evening. But I can see you Sunday. Come over for dinner, I'll cook :)"

After reading this, Kevin became very concerned. Ben in a kitchen alone is not a good idea. So he sent back, "You have to stop pretending to date that girl, shes starting to think you actually like her. Also I'll come over and cook for _you_." Kevin sent a second text with a list of things he would need to make their romantic dinner to see if Ben already had it in his fridge.

Ben read Kevin's reply and a wide grin appeared across his face. He loved Kevin's cooking. That was another random thing Kevin was really good at. So he sprung up and went to check the fridge to report on the things he didn't have in stock. "Alright, "Kevin wrote back, "I'll pick up the rest on my way over, ill be there at 5."

After waking up early just to say 'bye' to his parents, Ben made himself some coffee. He instantly spit it out, forgetting he doesn't like the taste of coffee. He was just happy he was able to work the coffee maker without having it catch fire. This inspired him to start on his long list of homework he needed to complete before Sunday. So Ben started with his physics, his worst subject. Then around 2pm, he moved onto his English paper. By the time he was done that it was 5pm. He called Julie up to see what time she wanted to go to the movie. She told him to meet her at the theatre by 6.

So Ben went into the kitchen to make himself a quick sandwich. After wolfing it down he ran upstairs to take a shower and change before leaving. When Ben got out of the shower he got an idea. With his towel wrapped around his waist, the young burnet tiptoed into his room to grab his cell phone sitting on his bed. He tiptoed back into the washroom and pointed his phone at the mirror. He took off his towel that was hiding his lower half. The steam in the bathroom was able to cover up his genitals to make it look very promiscuous. Ben made a kissy face and took a picture in the mirror and sent it to Kevin with the message attached, "Miss you lots Kevvy! 3" A slutty, but still fun photo for Kevin to enjoy until Sunday.

* * *

**Sorry again for how much of this was filler, but i really like the ending, Ben is such a little hoe sometimes :P**

**Part 5 will be up in... 10 minutes? lol Hope you guys liked this part, comment/review. I love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised! Here is part 5 in all its splendour and glory haha. I felt bad that part 4 was so short, so you all get double the Bevin :) Again, its another filler chapter until the two boys re-unite, but theres still some cute parts :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (doesnt mean i cant dream tho..)**

**Surprise Part 5**

* * *

When Ben woke up Sunday morning he had a big smile on his face knowing he was going to get to see his secret lover after their 1-day hiatus. It had only been a day, but Ben and Kevin had seen each other every single day after the older boy had re-entered the younger one's life.

When the two boys had finally reconciled after the 5 years apart, they had very seldom missed a day apart. Which is why Ben knew today was going to be a great day.

Ben jumped out of bed and opened his shades, letting in the bright morning sun. He skipped downstairs to the kitchen to pour himself some cereal. The young hero sat at the table eating by himself until he heard a low vibrating sound. It sounded like his phone was ringing from upstairs. Ben sprinted up the steps to answer the call, he had a feeling it was Kevin, but wouldn't know until he answered it. "Hello" the burnet answered in a low, seductive voice.

"Ben? Is that you?" The voice that answered back was not of the osmosian teen. "Oh hey Gwen! Sorry I was expecting someone else to call me." Ben smacked himself on the forehead feeling stupid for assuming it was Kevin calling him.

"Who were you expecting to call you, a sex phone line?" Gwen laughed at her own joke. "Haha, very funny" Ben told her sarcastically. "What's up Gwen?"

"I just wanted to call and see how you were, Julie told me she had a lot of fun on your date last night." Ben sighed, "it wasn't a date Gwen, it was just two friends going to a movie together… Nothing else." He lay down on the bed, resting his head on the pillows.

"Well she seems to think that it was a date, so you better clear that up with her." Gwen sounded a little pissed at Ben. "Yeah, I'll call her and talk to her."

"What's wrong with you Ben? I think Julie is cute and you guys obviously get along. If you two become a couple you can double date with me and Kevin." That's all Gwen wanted, for Ben to find get a girlfriend so they could double date and she could show off her 'boyfriend.'

"Are you and Kevin even dating?" Ben asked just to piss off Gwen because he knew the answer. "Not yet, but theres a definite connection, and I've caught him checking me out several times." Gwen had been waiting for the older boy to ask her out for months now. She thought he was just oblivious for not flirting back.

The reality was, Ben got to Kevin far before Gwen could. A week after Kevin joined up with the cousins him and Ben had already been sneaking make-out sessions in-between classes and missions. Their long history together was what made Kevin so quick to fall for the burnet. Ben had been his first friend who accepted him for who he was, and after coming back into his life the raven-haired teen wasn't going to let him go.

"Alright, when you can get Kevin to agree to go on a date with you, I'll make Julie my girlfriend." Ben felt nauseous as he said that over the phone since he knew it would never happen. Kevin was his boyfriend.

Gwen took this proposition seriously, "Deal!" she told her cousin. "I'm gonna call Kevin right now and ask him out. Wish me luck!" the red-head ended the call before she could hear Ben wishing her luck. "Luck is what shes going to need if she wants a date with Kevin" Ben said out-loud.

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

**Hahaha Gwen is such a delusional bitch. I wrote her exactly how she acted around Kevin in the first couple of episodes, she thinks shes all that.. Stupid twat... ANYWAYS! lol Hope you guys liked this part :) It was fun to make Gwen sound like a stupid-head. (as you can tell im not a huge fan of gwen, but i liked her in the original series, when she had a set of balls, now shes a whiney baby) okay my rant is over.. haha**

**Hope you enjoyed this part, comment and review, tell me what you thought :) Part 6 will be up either tomorrow or the next day xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Here i am with part 6, up and ready. This part takes a turn for the sexual :P see what i mean by reading! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing (unfortunately) **

**Surprise Part 6**

* * *

Ben got up and went back downstairs to clean up his breakfast and tidy up around the house. He got out the vacuum and cleaned the floors and then dusted everywhere. Doing all the housework made Ben feel like a stay at home mom, minus the kids. Ben had just about finished all of his cleaning when he heard the doorbell ring. Ben ran over to open it to see a tall, muscular teen holding a brown paper grocery bag standing on the front step.

"You know your cousin just called and asked me on a date?" Kevin looked partially shocked and a bit disturbed by what he had been put through. "Hey Kev, its good to see you too" Ben said sarcastically as he took the shopping bag from the older boy. Ben walked into the kitchen with Kevin closing the door behind him and following. "Yeah, I know, she called me up a couple of hours ago to tell me she wants to go on a double date with me and Julie."

Ben put down the grocery bag and started putting things away. "Wait, you knew and didn't call to warn me?" "I thought you would just give her another one of your excuses like always" Ben looked at Kevin with his deep green puppy-dog eyes.

"Well I couldn't come up with any of them and I said yes…" Kevin muttered turning his back to Ben. "You did?" Ben grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and spun him around. Ben now had a face of surprise and disbelief. "You cant be mad at me!" Kevin pointed his finger in Ben's face, "You went out with Julie last night."

Ben didn't feel like defending himself about how it wasn't a date for the millionth time, so he stared down the finger being pointed at him and did the only thing that could change the subject, he parted his lips and went down on it. His tongue lathered it with his saliva and he went up and down on the manly finger.

Kevin couldn't believe what Ben was doing, but didn't want to stop him. They had never done anything this kinky before, usually make-out and then go right to fucking. The older teen didn't want to stop the younger, it felt really good. Kevin shut his eyes and started to drift off until he felt the a pair of lips pressed against his own. His finger wasn't being covered by the burnet's mouth anymore, his lips were.

Ben stuck his tongue in Kevin's mouth and let it find the other tongue. This went on for a while until Kevin opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of a clock. It was already 5:30pm. Kevin let go of Ben's slender waist and separated his tongue. "I have to start cooking now Benji, its getting late."

Ben turned around and looked at the time on the stove clock and sighed. "Alright fine, I've got a bit more cleaning to do, I'll leave you to your cooking." Ben turned around and walked out of the kitchen with his his swaying back and forth. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kevin checking him out. Ben looked back and smiled contently knowing his boyfriend still had eyes for him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, thats right, ben gave kevin's finger a blow job. Deal with it. xD lmao Hope you guys liked this part, it was dirty compared to the others before it, but it only gets better (and by better i mean dirtier) from here :D**

**Review/comment! Part 7 will be up tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here you are, it is the highly anticipated (drum roll plz!) PART 7! hahaha sorry, i felt random xD**

**But yes, here it is. Its short, cute and romantic. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Surprise Part 7**

* * *

An hour later Kevin called Ben down for dinner. The younger boy entered the dining room, which was completely pitch black except for two candlesticks sitting on the table. The light illuminating from them set the romantic mood. There were two place settings across from each other with chicken parmesan as the main dish and a caesar salad on a small plate. There was an open bottle of red wine sitting in the middle of the table with two wine glasses. "Wow Kevin, this is incredible! Everything looks great! But where did you get the wine?"

"I stole it from your parents liquor cabinet." Ben's mouth dropped, "Kevin! I'm gonna get killed! They'll know if I took something!"

Kevin burst into laughter, "Haha, calm down Benji, I took it from my place. I wouldn't steal from your parents. Come'on and sit down." Kevin went over to Ben and stood behind him. He untied his apron the smaller boy had been wearing from cleaning the house all day. As he did that the raven-haired teen kissed the younger's neck from the ear to the collarbone. "Mmmm That feels good" Ben moaned. "Wait until you taste the food" Kevin whispered in his ear.

Ben sat down on the chair that Kevin had pulled out for him and then went to sit across from the burnet on his own seat. "This is really nice Kev, I'm surprised!" "Surprised? Why, didn't think I could be romantic?"

"I didn't think you could get away from your car for more than an hour." Ben laughed at his own joke. "Haw haw, very funny" Kevin dryly laughed at Ben's joke. The two began to eat, pausing every minute to talk or for Kevin to make a stupid joke. Ben was originally nervous about the two of them having dinner, he knew they connected physically, but what about emotionally?

It turned out that they had a lot to talk about, from aliens, to school, to Ben's parents, to weapons. They talked for what felt like the whole night, but when Ben peered into the kitchen, the stove clock only showed an hour and a half later than when they began.

Ben stood up to take away the dishes, but Kevin, now quite the gentlemen, told him to sit back down. "It's okay Benji, I've got it, you relax." Kevin let out a big smile, which was a nice change from his usual expression he held on his face.

Ben let out a big sigh as he slid back in the chair. He felt a food-baby forming in his belly. Kevin's cooking was incredible, he couldn't stop himself from having seconds and then thirds. "Alright, here comes dessert!" Kevin shouted from the kitchen. He walked backwards hiding the treat in front of himself until revealing it on the table.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Cute eh? :P Plus there was underage drinking! :O how scandalous! haha Hope you all liked it. Comment/review! Next part will be up either tomorrow, or the next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the much anticipated Part 8! haha This one has more action in it and makes up for the past couple of parts that have been lacking. Its getting close to the end, which is also the present. (its confusing lol) I love this part, and i hope you all will too! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Surprise Part 8**

* * *

It was a single piece of strawberry cheesecake beautifully decorated with strawberries and powdered sugar, with a single chocolate wafer stick coming out of the top. "Kevin! This is amazing! When did you learn to make this?"

Kevin eyes widened and he blushed a dark pink. He never got complimented on his cooking before. But to be fair, he never had anyone to cook for. "I'm self taught." Kevin told the younger, "I just look at recipes and modify them a little."

Ben had already started helping himself by stuffing his face with the heavenly cheesecake. "Woah, slow down there Ben, your gonna make yourself sick." The burnet looked up from the plate and his eyes met with Kevin's. "Sorry" he spoke with the spoon still in his mouth. Kevin picked up his spoon and took a taste of his creation. "Pretty good, if I do say."

"I think so" Ben answered. Kevin grinned, and took a spoonful of cake and moved it towards Ben's mouth. The teen opened his mouth, but Kevin playfully shoved the sweets onto Ben's nose.

Kevin put his spoon down and used his finger to wipe off the icing left on Ben's nose. Ben was partially aroused by the playful way Kevin was acting, but a little ticked off that there was cake on his face. Kevin pushed his finger into Ben's mouth, letting him taste the cake that had just been on his face. The younger boy stared to laugh at how silly he felt. "Your such an ass" He told Kevin in-between laughs.

Kevin grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. He turned on the faucet and started to spray Ben with the hose attachment. "Kevin, stop! Your making a mess!" Ben continued to laugh, he kept telling the older teen to stop, but he just wanted these moments to last forever. Ben got loose from Kevin's grip and ran into the living room.

He was soaked from the 'shower' Kevin had given him, so Ben took off his shirt. Kevin ran into the room after him, but seeing Ben without his top sparked the older teen's interest. He walked up to the smaller boy and pulled him close. Ben began to lift Kevin's shirt up, revealing his stunning body. He had wide shoulders and a big muscular chest. Ben felt reassured when Kevin held him, he knew that he was safe.

The two boys stood together topless, just embracing each other and relying on the other's body heat to stay warm. Kevin lay down on the sofa and motioned for Ben to lay down with him. The teen's faces lined up with each other and they began to feel their lips getting closer. Ben loosened his neck and felt his lips press against the boy's under him. Ben wiggled his tongue into Kevin's mouth and began to explore his partner's mouth.

Moans escaped from Ben's mouth, "Ahhh, oh yeah. Mmmm" Kevin started to move his hand down Ben's pants to his ass. Kevin started to squeeze Ben's cute little butt and Ben started grinding with each moan he let loose.

As if on cue, the front door was flung open, and in walked Sandra and Carl. The two of them home much earlier than anticipated, especially by Ben. It was Carl who realized what was happening first, he stopped in his tracks, Sandra bumping into him. "Carl, can you move please? This bag is very heavy" she whined. She looked up to see what was so important that her husband couldn't move for, and saw what he did. "Ben?" Carl's voice cracked as he spoke.

From hearing his name, Ben sat up, still on top of Kevin, and turned around. Ben went all red and fell over, flying off the couch and onto the floor.

_Which is where we found our Heroes earlier

* * *

_

**To Be Continued... (Part 9 is the ending!)**

**So this part brings us to where i left the story off... from the beginning. hahaha xD i hope you are all able to follow. Next time i'll make ones that have more consistent story-lines :P **

**But yes, what i wrote is the truth, there is one more part, and then "Surprise" is done! I want to write a christmas fic, but i also want to write another Bevin chapter fic. I want to use an idea from one of you guys (the readers!) for inspiration for my next fic. I will include the rules in the "Surprise" finale! :D Be prepared! **

**Comment/Review, leave your thought and opinion (and love) xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it! The last part is now up! I struggled with the ending (i re-wrote it like 5 times), i wanted to make it cute, but feel like it might disappoint. Its hard to please you guys and myself too. Bahh. xD So without further ado, read on and enjoy! (p.s sorry that its soooo short)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.**

**Surprise Part 9 (The final part)**

* * *

The next morning Ben awoke to find his mother opening the blinds. The sunlight she let in had seeped behind his eyelids and woke him up. He sat up and looked around. Sandra, who looked like she had calmed down from the day before was sitting at the foot of his bed now. "Ben, sweetie, can we talk?"

Ben blinked, making sure he wasn't still asleep. He checked his clock, and it said '7:45' the normal time he would wake up on a school day. "Yeah, mom" He straightened himself up and got out of bed to sit beside her. "I guess you've got some questions." He laughed nervously as he looked at the floor. Sandra smiled because Ben wasn't going to play dumb with what happened yesterday. "Thank you Ben. I want to know when it started."

Ben looked up, trying to remember when it actually started. "Its been going on for a couple of months now. When Gwen and I started hanging out with him, we sort of…" Ben let out a deep sigh, "connected."

There was a silence until Sandra spoke. "I see. So you're not just fooling around with him? You have feelings for this boy?" The mother wanted to make sure her only child knew what he was doing before he got in too deep. "Yeah, I really care for him mom, and he does for me. We haven't rushed a physical relationship" Ben lied to his mom. The two boys had started fucking the first time they got together. If his parents hadn't walked in on them, they would have gone all the way on that couch.

"Yesterday was just bad timing." Ben reassured his mom. "Well that's good to know" Sandra took Ben's hands and held them while she looked him in the eyes. "I want you to take your time, don't rush anything." The conversation was starting to take a turn for the awkward. "I don't want to pry too much, but I wanted to make sure you don't do anything you can't take back" Sandra put her hand on her son's shoulder. Ben looked down at her hand and back up to his mom, "I know mom, Kevin has been really great, he doesn't make me do anything I don't want. We connect perfectly." Ben was looking down now, reflecting on how much fun he's had with Kevin.

His parents knew about their relationship, so there wouldn't be anymore sneaking around, but the sneaking around wasn't what made their relationship. It was the connection they felt with each other. The two boys knew they would have that forever.

* * *

**THE END! **

**I really hope you guys all liked it, i had fun writing it :P**

**Speaking of "writing" i mentioned in part 8 that i am going to be running a contest for the topic of my next Bevin fanfic. To enter, send me a message with a topic, either one word, or a sentence you want me to base a fic on. It could be anything, one ive gotten was "nigahiga" from youtube. And i did that :P So the more random, the more fun it is to write. If its a good topic, i will try and make it into a series, like this one. If your topic is chosen i will mention+ thank you when it is posted, and i will send you a copy before i post it :D **

**I hope those instructions were easy to follow :) I cant wait to hear your ideas! I will cut off the contest by dec. 9th 2010. So get in your ideas asap!**

**As always, comment/review, i love to hear your thoughts of this part/the story entirely. **


End file.
